Second Chance
by Lilac
Summary: O.K. this is for fans of Disney's 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' and Frollo fans inparticular. This will contain slash in later chapters. For more information, read the incredibly long and boring authors note inside.


O

O.K., I've been on a real HoND for the last week or so, even if it is 3 or 4 years too late, and I've decided to write this. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I got the inspiration from being an avid Frollo fan to write this. Plus, I swore that by the end of this year I'd write something that would make the Disney producers, voice actor/esses want to puke, and then hunt me down and kill me so this will contain slash. As in male/male lovey dovey relationships. If you are not comfortable with that then please leave.

::coughs:: You're still reading? In the words of the good judge himself 'God have mercy.' There is no slash in this chapter, and it might be a few more before anything really happens. ::people begin to notice their praying has finally paid off:: Oh, and I'm a Pagan and haven't read more then two words of the bible, even though I really need to read it someday, so this story will be religiously very screwed up. This is Frollo centered, and very OOC. You have been warned.

D/c: I don't own Disney. They have given me no permission to write this fic and I hold no connection to them.

Second Chance

"And he shall smite the wicked and send them to the fiery pit!" Judge Claude Frollo cackled as he raised his sword high. Esmeralda's eyes filled with fear as she realized his initiative. No, it couldn't end like this, she had to get away…

but she couldn't just drop Quasimodo! He had done so much for her, and it would be beyond her ability to simply let go. Esmeralda squeezed her eyes shut tight, and began to pray.

'Beata Maria… if you're there, if you have ever been there, if you have a shred of compassion for me don't let Frollo kill me. If not for me, do it for Quasimodo, the boy who never got a chance to live…' she gripped her friends' hand tighter. 'S'il vous plaît Beata Maria…' She closed her eyes tightly as the Minister's sword came toward her. Maria couldn't help her.

But then, in answer to the gypsy's prayer, the ground beneath Frollo began to move.

'What?' he thought, looking down in silent horror as the stone connecting to the building cracked. He abandoned all hope of killing Esmeralda and dropped the sword, grabbing onto the head for dear life as he began to fall.

But then, the face moved. It became alive, and scowled down at the Judge.

'Aucun…' he thought in horror. But it was too late. The stone had broken off, and he was falling. Esmeralda could hardly believe her eyes and she saw it break off, carrying the very opposite of good on it. She could hardly believe the fear in Frollo's eyes.

And she could hardly believe the plash she saw as the Minister and his stone friend create a slash as they sank into the molten lava.

*****************************

"Tsk, tsk tsk…" the man muttered. His woman companion sighed in agreement as they watched the scene that greeted their immortal eyes. The burning city of Paris didn't agree to either of them, but there was little they could do.

"This could have gone so much better." The woman sighed sadly. Her male counterpart nodded in agreement. "But now the entire city of Paris is burning by the hands of a dead man. Sad. Mortals." She laughed.

"It's not their fault." He eyed the scene sadly, remorse covering his sky blue eyes. She sighed yet once again, and ran frustrated fingers through her hair, pacing angrily.

"I know this cannot be blamed entirely on them." Her eyes clouded over with remorse and guilt. "Heavens, Judge Claude Frollo could have been so much better. He could have done so much good in that god forsaken city." The man looked over the city again, keeping a stone face.

"We really went to far this time, didn't we? We pushed and pushed him until his soul couldn't take it. It shouldn't have gone this far. We didn't mean for it to…" His pink friend let out a harsh laugh.

"Do we ever mean for it to go this far? No. But sometimes it does. It happens. We have this stupid idea that mortals are out play toys, and the idea won't be going away any time soon." She shook her head and smiled cruelly down at the burning city. "We never will realize that when we play around with a one or a two, it affects the rest of them. You thought we might have learned something from the Trojan War. Yet it goes on and on. The cycle repeats itself and it always will. We will never learn from our mistakes." Another shake. "Hellish creatures." The man didn't reply, not knowing if she were speaking of the mortals below them, or the immortals around them. Once again his friend dropped her angry façade and leaned over the railing in catching a glimpse of the hellish nightmare that had at one point been called Paris. "If only he could have called for redemption…" 

Suddenly, the man's head shot up and he blinked. And blinked again. She frowned.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Redemption, that's it! You are a genius!" Her eyebrows went up, giving her face an amused look.

"I don't hear that very often. So what's your plan?" The man gave her a grin, which seemed to shine as bright as the sun itself. He was excited.

"We need to give him a chance to redeem himself. He needs a second chance. He needs to start over." Suddenly, the blond goddess caught wind of his plan and smiled.

"You mean…?"

"Exactly! We can do that! It certain won't fix this mess, but it will work out in the long end! Plus, it's fairly basic, if everything goes accordingly! He can have a new life!" the god exclaimed.

"With, possibly some romance for the poor fellow?" Apollo sighed.

"Yes Aphrodite, with some possible romance."

**************************

"And he shall smite the wicked and send them to the fiery pit!" Judge Claude Frollo cackled as he raised his sword high. Esmeralda's eyes filled with fear as she realized his initiative. No, it couldn't end like this, she had to get away…

but she couldn't just drop Quasimodo! He had done so much for her, and it would be beyond her ability to simply let go. Esmeralda squeezed her eyes shut tight, and began to pray.

'Beata Maria… if you're there, if you have ever been there, if you have a shred of compassion for me don't let Frollo kill me. If not for me, do it for Quasimodo, the boy who never got a chance to live…' she gripped her friends' hand tighter. 'S'il vous plaît Beata Maria…' She closed her eyes tightly as the Minister's sword came toward her. Maria couldn't help her.

But then, in answer to the gypsy's prayer, the ground beneath Frollo began to move.

'What?' he thought, looking down in silent horror as the stone connecting to the building cracked. He abandoned all hope of killing Esmeralda and dropped the sword, grabbing onto the head for dear life as he began to fall.

But then, the face moved. It became alive, and scowled down at the Judge.

'Aucun…' he thought in horror. But it was too late. The stone had broken off, and he was falling…

His mind whirled, trying to get out of this fall. He was going to die if he didn't! But the speed! He was simply falling too fast to do anything!

Then, almost as if someone had grabbed his hand and forced his movements, Frollo felt himself let go of the stone and grab onto something else.

The railing! The judge gave a grunt and he started to pull himself up. After a good effort, he hauled himself over the railing and onto the floor.

He had lived.

Sudden, everything got dizzy. Frollo vaguely recognized the feeling something hitting the back of his head. Hard. One thing melted into another and Frollo passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think of that? Horrible? Does my French suck more then the Happy Hour on channel 6? Well, you can't blame me. It was the AltaVista translation site. Ha ha!

*First of all, if there is one thing I know about the bible, it is the fact that Aphrodite and Apollo were not in there. (Right?) I know they are not part of the Christian/Catholic religion and I do not pretend they are. (Well, 'cept in this fic) It is simply easier for me to identify through them.

*Second of all, 'Aucun' just don't sound right to me. If anyone knows more then tow words of French, could you please tell me if this is or isn't the right word for no? Of course, I also thought 'Oui' was spelt 'Wi' so I guess I should Fermez ma bouche, eh? Damn, gotta stop using AltaVista!

Um, questions, comments, complaints and death threats should be in the review or you can email them to me. I'd put my email address, but it's in my profile, and I'm too lazy to type it up although this message is probably more time taking. 

-Lilac


End file.
